


Midnight

by AdoringMyNight



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Teenagers, midnight stroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoringMyNight/pseuds/AdoringMyNight
Summary: It's 12 am and I’m knocking on your window, wake up and let’s go on a late night walk or something, I don’t know, let’s just hold hands already





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> After being gone for a year on this site, I have finally come back. The reason for my absence was because I lost the the username to this account and I couldn't remember what email I used. Thankfully after looking through my memos on my old tablet I found it written down. So here I am, posting a new story.  
> Also, for anyone who is wondering, yes I will continue with the series that I first started writing about Seventeen turning into kids. I'm going to be rewriting that story, mainly because I don't remember what I was doing. And it's been a year and my writing tends to change a bit, even if I was gone for a few months things would have gotten rewritten in the first chapter if I decided to read what had happened.

Seungkwan was bored out of his mind. Maybe it was because it was summer, or because he hasn't had the pleasure of hanging out with some friends. Or perhaps it was because it was currently 12 am and no one in their right mind would be awake. 

 

At least, that's what Seungkwan thought until he heard some tapping on his window. He brushed it off, thinking that it must be a branch from the tree near his house, but when it kept happening he went over to his window to snap the branch off. 

 

“I hate this dumb tree.” Seungkwan mumbled to himself, pulling up the blinds and seeing his best friend Vernon. 

 

One look at Vernon and he instantly pulled down the blinds and went back to his bed. 

 

“Seungkwan! I know you're in there!” Vernon shouted and continued to tap on his window. Not wanting his parents to wake up and yell at him for being so noisy at midnight, he went over to his window and opened it so Vernon could come inside and shut the hell up.

 

“Are you coming in or not?” Seungkwan asked him. Vernon just looked at him before shaking his head.

 

“Then what do you want?” Seungkwan hissed at him.

 

“Let's go for a walk.” 

“No, who knows what could happen if we go out there!”

“Don't worry, I won't let anybody hurt you. I promise. And it'll be really fun too!” Vernon pleaded.

Seungkwan thought for a moment, thinking that if his parents found out that he would get grounded or if either of his brothers found out he left the house at night they would always bring it up against him as blackmail. They find out it was because he went on a midnight walk with Vernon? Game over. He’ll be doing their chores for who knows how long.

 

But even after thinking about how this could be used against him, he went across his room to his closet, got a pair of shoes and went over to the window before Vernon climbed down to give him some space so he could climb out. 

“Shut my window please.” Seungkwan said, already at the bottom of the tree and slipping on his shoes. 

“Got it.”

 

~~~

 

“Can you tell me why you wanted me to leave my house?” Seungkwan asked Vernon after ten minutes of total silence

“Because you were the only person I could think of that would be awake and willing to go and hang out with me.” Vernon stated, brushing the tips of his fingers with Seungkwan's.

“Really? That's all you're going to say?” Seungkwan asked Vernon. He knew that he would rather be playing video games or watching pointless videos on YouTube then being outside with him at midnight.

“Well...maybe I felt like taking a midnight stroll with you.” Vernon told him with a shrug of his shoulders. Seungkwan raised an eyebrow at him, not convinced with his answer.

“Well, I always see you in the sunlight and you look amazing, so I thought you would look good in moonlight.” He truthfully told Seungkwan, causing him to blush lightly at the compliment.

 

“And honestly? You look even better in the moonlight.” He whispered, finally grabbing onto Seungkwan's hand and holding onto it tightly, as if his life depended on it. 

“I-I don't know what to say.”

 

“You don't have to say anything. Let's just stay together and walk around.” Vernon told him. Seungkwan couldn't help but agree with him as they walked aimlessly around the town. 

  
  
  


And that's what they did, just wandering around the town until they decided to lay down near a lake at a park they were passing by, still holding hands. 

They laid in silence, just looking up at the sky and looking at the moon and stars. And at times they would look at each other eyes, entranced by each other's company. Before too long Vernon was holding onto Seungkwan, who had fallen asleep. Vernon tried his best not to fall asleep as well, but he couldn't help it, so he set a timer to wake him up at 3am. He swore that he only closed his eyes for a second when the timer went off. 

“Seungkwan, wake up.” Vernon whispered into his ear, only getting a groan before Seungkwan buried his head in Vernon’s shoulder. 

“I know you're tired, but wouldn't you rather be sleeping in your bed then on the ground?” Vernon asked him.

 

“But you smell nice…” Seungkwan mumbled, eyes still shut.

“I would carry you there, but I don't think I can. I'm way too tired.” Vernon told him. And when Seungkwan wouldn't move, he had to go to plan B and hope for the best. 

_ He had to tickle him _ . 

After a lot of grunts, whisper yells and a few kicks in multiple spots, Seungkwan was finally up and walking to his house, Vernon trailing behind him. 

“Sorry for doing that, but I was starting to get sleepy and I didn't want both of us to be asleep in the park. Maybe something  _ could _ have happened.” Vernon told him, finally going near him and risking to hold his hand. Thankfully Seungkwan didn't yank his hand away, but he didn't say anything back to him either, so they just walked in silence all the way to his house. 

 

“I'll see you later today when the sun is up, okay?” Vernon asked him beneath the tree near Seungkwan's house. Seungkwan didn't say anything, just deciding to give him a hug and starting to climb the tree. 

Vernon was about to leave when Seungkwan called out to him. 

“You want to come in?” Seungkwan asked him. Vernon thought for a moment before he started to expertly climb the tree in quick yet quiet movements, reaching the window in about 30 seconds.

“I'll take that as a yes.” Seungkwan said with a slight smile, making Vernon smile as well. 

And so they spent the next hours of the day in each others arms asleep, glad that both of them were awake at midnight

  
  
  


It was a little difficult to explain to his parents as to why Vernon was in his bed. But with a promise to never leave before 10:30, to always use the door and not the window “We are civilized people Seungkwan, so please just use the door.” and to always ask when he was going to leave, he got off the hook. 


End file.
